The Not so Different side of Us
by Katnizz
Summary: Percy plans to do 'it' until an unexpected portal in Athena cabin bathroom ruins it all. Who's Anthony? Genderbended them? Annabeth's New Love? Thalia's Secret? Alternate Universe? All Yes.-Rated T for safety-
1. Ruined

_It's time._

He fingered the black box in his pocket and sighed as he knocked on the Athena cabin. Silence. _What if she's not in there?_

"Annabeth?"

There was a flash of blonde curls in the door behind the bunk bed.

He heard that voice, the voice of the girl who saved hims dozens of times.

"Okay, Piper, go and call Percy."

"On it!" He recognized it as Piper's voice.

Piper ran out the door huffing and stopped immediately when she saw her.

"What going on?"

"Stuff. Come in there." She pointed to the door and ran back into it.

He was greeted by a pondering Annabeth, an unconscious Jason, a non-caring Nico, a suprised Thalia and a worried Piper.

And, a black portal in the middle of the...bathroom?

"Whoa." Percy gasped.

Annabeth nodded in agreement "It showed up just this morning."

_What if it was a monster in there?_

Jason was finally up, Piper hanging on to him, because he was still wobbly.

"What happened to Jason?" Percy asked.

Annabeth said "He peered into the portal and...fainted. Almost immediately actually."

_Not a monster..._

Jason, ran away from Piper and put his hand on Percy's shoulder for support.

He said "Girl...Me...in there!" He said panting.

_Okay that just doesn't make sense..._

Annabeth said "What? What did you see Jason?"

Jason stopped panting and said "I peered inside, and there was...Me."

_Like a mirror._

Annabeth arched her brows. "You?"

"Yes, but at the same time, it wasn't."

_What? YOU? But not you, ouch._

Percy scrunched his eyebrows. "Well, that's hurting my brain."

"What do you mean, You, but not you?" Annabeth asked, suprised.

"It was me alright, a GIRL me."

_How...odd. Something or someone is in there._

Everyone in the room was silent. Percy said "We have to go in."

Annabeth sighed "But wait, how do you know it was you in girl version Jason?"

"There was a connection. That told me, this-I mean her...is you." Jason said.

_I made a conclusion._

Percy nodded. "It's there for some reason."

Annabeth rubbed her chin and said, "How do we know it's safe and stable?"

Suddenly, there was a whir of black hair and someone screamed.

When Percy checked the room, there was no Nico and an innocently whistling Thalia.

_did Thalia just...no...no...no..._

Annabeth said "What just happened?"

Thalia said "Hey, you said 'how do we know it's stable' so I pushed Nico in."

_nononononono..._

Piper suddenly piped in (bad pun) "No we really have to go in."

"Yes, yes we do!" Percy said and went in.

The daughter of Athena face palmed herself. _That Idiot._

Piper said "Now what?"

"Thalia, you pushed Nico in, so go see what they're doing."

Thalia nodded and murmured "Probably killing themselves."

"Piper, go and tell Chiron we're going on a mission. No details."

"Kay'!" Piper saluted and went out.

"Jason…"

"MMm?" Jason looked up.

"Just keep doing what you were doing."

Jason bobbed his head down again.

"I swear on the river styx I am going to kill him!" Annabeth swore. "Both of them!"

Meanwhile…

Percy had transported to the same bathroom…but…

"Percy?" Nico asked,

"Nico?"

Percy observed his surroundings…Jason was right, the alternate universe.

"Hello, uhm, my boyfriends plan, sorta, uhm, backfired and stuff….so…." Percy directed his head to the voice. And there was…

Him….err….her?

"Anyways, I'm Pearl." The girl let out her hand. She had black hair, green eyes and was wearing a Camp-half blood shirt too.

While Nico was talking to his other self. A girl with short black hair and hazel eyes.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Percy asked. Pearl smirked and said "That braniac." And herfinger pointed to a boy with blonde hair and grey eyes. "Anthony."

Percy gaped. "He looks just like…my girlfriend in boy form."

Pearl said "How akward."

"I know right."

"We don't know anything."

They stared at each other, then combusted into laughter.

Little did they know three more people had come into the portal.

"Percy-?"

_To be continued…_


	2. Tour

**You can skip this part if you didn't review, I'm just gonna answer the reviews...and stuff...**

**To: Forestclaw27**

**I don't really know what that means, but thanks for reviewing.**

**To: Fighter1357**

**Thank you! First positive review I've seen.**

**I PROMISE I'LL MAKE THIS A BIT BETTER!**

**WWWWWWWWWWW**

****"Percy!" Annabeth ran up to him. He was still laughing.

"Chocolate!" Percy said between lauging fits.

Pearl smiled and said "I'm Pearl...Pffft...hahahaha!" She continued laughing again.

Anthony walked up to them, "Sorry, about this, my plan sorta backfired."

Pearl said "Epic fail."

"Hm, shut up seaweed brain!"

"I didn't say anything!" Percy said.

Pearl said "Nononono, seaweed brain is me."

"Me too."

"Wow!"

Annabeth observed everything. First of all, they were still in the Athena cabin bathroom.

Second, Pearl and Percy looked exactly like each other. Except Pearl was in girl form.

Thalia, Nico, and the opposite them were talking:

"So this is like the alternate dimension?" Nico said.

"No chiz sherlock." Thalia and boy Thalia said at the same time.

Girl Nico said "Yeah."

Nico asked girl Nico, "So Nica, there's an underworld here too?"

Nica nodded.

Nico said "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Course' I am!" Nica said.

And then they both shadow traveled to the underworld.

Boy Thalia and Thalia looked a bit worried. Why?

Piper and Boy Piper talking too:

"Sooooo..."

"Sooooo..."

"soooo Patrick...You like hoodies?"

"Yeah."

"MM-hmm."

What an akward conversation.

Jason and girl Jason were standing as far away as possible from each other.

And the last thing, she was beside herself. LIterally.

One word: AKWARD.

So she decided to start up a conversation.

"You like architecture?"

"DO I!"

"I KNOW RIGHT!"

Shortcut: They talked about Architecture.

And something lit up inside Annabeth that only Percy can do...

Until someone or A.K.A Percy said "Where's the Portal?"

THey all directed they're attention to the center of the room.

Anthony gaped and said "Nonononono, the portal's gone."

Pearl said "It just backfired TWICE."

Thalia said, "How do we get home now?"

Annabeth said "Can you make another Portal?"

Anthony nodded, "With a few help from AThena campers and a few hours maybe so."

Annabeth said "I can help."

Pearl and Percy said, "We're out."

Thalia said "I don't know HOW to fix fix it, so..." She looked at boy her. "Count US out."

Piper, Jason, Patrick and Girl Jason were counted out to.

Pearl said "We could tour you camp while Wise boy-I mean, Anthony fixes this."

Percy said "Great Idea! Maybe boy Clarrisse can defeat me now!"

Pearl said "Clarence?"

Percy exploded in laughter, "Her BOY part is named CLARENCE? That sounds like a stuck-up rich kid! BWAHAHAHAH!"

Thalia said "What're we waiting for? Let's go!"

Jason said, "Jessica and I are going to the arena."

Jessica said "That was what I was thinking,"

so Jessica led Jason to the Arena.

Patrick said "So, me and Piper will go with you guys."

Percy said "Great! It's a tour then."

Pearl smiled and start, "Let's start at the beach."

* * *

**Please review, when they end up in twos while in camp, I promise to subtract the akwardness.**

**No flames please. Thank you.**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**So, I've ran out of ideas, and I plan on getting inspiration and stuff.**

**PLUS, school is starting and I have less time to update.**

**Forgive me! I'm too slow!**

**But I promise subtracting the akwardness and stuff.**

**Thank you...**


End file.
